everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Interview with the Hybrids
Interview with the Hybrids is a fan-made video from Slayerboy90 (Harold) interviewing Jeff and Vince.__FORCETOC__ YouTube Description I did this interview with the Hybrids, sans Evan, almost a week or two ago. Thank God, Jessie's back and fine from what it seems. I was quite worried there. -H Transcript Harold: Hi everybody, I'm Harold. Why do i even introduce myself? Umm to my right, well might be your left, Jeff and Vin, Everyman HYBRID. It's a web series. It's a web series, let's start with that one. Umm so, I love how you guys started off with the idea of having a--pretty much a workout tape situation. I thought that was really interesting. Where did that even come up from? Vince: That literally just spawned up from him one day, he just said "Let's go"--he literally came up to us with a name and a story, and said let's let's do, l--well not a story, a series and said "Let's do this" and we said "okay". We started the workout videos, and that was that. Jeff: We were cheap we didn't want to pay for a gym. Vince: And we thought hundreds of thousands of other teens would not want to- Jeff: People would follow us and give us ad revenue. Harold: Thousands of people from Jersey. You have like The Situation coming on the show to give ab advice. Yeah, horrible idea. Anyway, so I remember when you started off with that stuff you started off probably about episode two maybe episode one there was a little bit, you started off episode two with the fake slendy stuff the wooden doll behind Vin there was the lights going out in the basement scene, the Slenderman in the window, I thought that was a good incorporation with the actual series. where did you come up with the idea of using the web series of the actual workout tapes to actual pursue this little mini slenderman episode. Jeff: We thought it would be a good easter egg, to draw viewers Vince: To get viewers pretty much Jeff: and everyone freaks out whenever whenever- Vince: At the time we thought it was a very great idea. Harold: It is. I think it's working out very well. You guys have what, 70 thousand viewers on the first video, and probably 50 thousand on the second and it keeps going as it does and it Jeff: Alex should be getting out of school soon leaves to talk on the phone Vince: yeah sure Harold: Yeah so how did you guys go from fake slenderman number 3 to a great visual effect in number 6? Vince: What do you mean? Harold: Well you know when they went and you know I don't remember if it was your house or Evan's house Vince: It was Evan's. Harold: Well you know in episode six you were in Evan's house and you turned sideways and you had Slenderman with the whole shaking head, I can't figure out how you guys even did that. Vince: We've explained this countless times in the videos. This is happening to us. We're just showing you guys what is happening in our lives. This is- sighs. Harold: But that is...preposterous Vince: We thought so too. Harold: I mean you go from episode three with the pushing of the car and that... You're saying this is real. Vince: There was no jump in technology, we didn't get better at anything; it happened to us. We have [Exasperated, sighs] I don't know, we called it, or summoned it... Harold: So then wait, what's acutally happening to... so you mean your friend Randysic is actually dead? Vince: Who? Harold: Your friend, the one that Habit took...what happened to Jessie sic? Jeff: Hey Vin we gotta get going, man. Vince, whispers: She's gone Harold: What the- stands up. Jeff: My brother needs a ride home from school. Vince: Alright guys we gotta go. Jeff: Sorry this had to be rushed Harold: Wait hold on guys Harold: shit is that really Joey: What was that about? Harold: Joey Joey, turn off the camera. Fuck it. runs after them. Notes None External Links Video Category:Videos